Elliott
Character Elliott, or The Artifact Keeper, ''was one of ''The Savants main 5 invites to her Past World Mansion in the future. Elliott himself is a curious, reserved collector of what he calls "Past World Artifacts" which are items from the modern world, but Artifacts/Collectibles in the future. Finding out he'd be invited to an entire MANSION from the "Past World?" How could he refuse? Role Season 1 Episode 1 - No More Lies In the first episode, Elliott is one of the ill-fated guests to be lured into The Savants mansion, at first, Elliott was mostly reserved, seeming shocked by any and every social interaction that came his way. Excusing himself to the library, where he spent most of his time. After The Politician ''points out a symbol on ''The Savants jacket, Elliott seems to recognize it from his studies, but before he can think is startled by The Helper's entrance. Elliott Is shocked after The Helper ''reads the note, and chose to stay in the house after being curiously startled by the robot and watch from the window with ''The Artist when the rest of the group investigated the car in a futile attempt to leave, and recognized the sound of the bomb in the car, yelling at the group to run and swinging the doors open for them. After the group is safe, Elliott is shaken, but begins to scold and question The Savant, especially after snatching the note they dropped and reading it, frozen by the words it said. STATUS BY THE END OF THE EP: SCARED Episode 2 - A Tragic Fate In the second episode, Elliott has calmed down by now and is determined to survive. Choosing to go with the group to retrieve The Cube of Justice because hes worried about his lack of physical strength, he goes with The Artist ''and ''The Politician ''to The Guardians Domain , Elliott takes the forefront in assessing the situation and asks the first question. Even after the group gets through all the questions, Elliott assesses the results and they realize they didn't have enough information to guess all the digits, so Elliott volunteered to put his name in the voting pile as long as the others didn't vote him. ''The Artist and'' The Politician both agreed, but even after asking his question the digits were still unknown. Eventually, everyone had sacrificed themselves for questions, but even after all of that they still didn't have enough information to get the digits, so Elliott stepped up again and asked one last question, putting his name in the voting pool twice but eventually leading the group finally getting the code, with a little help from ''The Artist. After they revealed the cube, they found out in exchange for the cube they must give up a human soul, and returned to the group. After meeting up with the rest of the guests, the voting process began and Elliott was put into the challenge along with Hunter, The Attorney. ''Unfortunate for Elliott and extremely fortunate for Hunter, the final death challenge was math based, and Elliott was swiftly defeated by ''The Attorney, ''and was stabbed by The Guardian and killed. '''STATUS BY THE END OF THE EP: DEAD' Trivia * It was revealed that no one actually voted for Elliott, and Elliott just fell prey to his own sacrifice. * Elliott's last words were: "I hope she takes care of my collection.." * Elliott is an orphan, and his parents claimed they were time travelers from the past world, which is why Elliott is so obsessed with researching the past world. * Elliott is actually afraid of the futuristic tech thats so prevalent in his time, which is why he was terrified when ''The Savants ''Maid-Bot began to malfunction. * Elliott hates Math and loves History. Category:Characters Category:Guest Category:Deceased Characters Category:First Victims Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Cast